I'm not a superhero
by Collie Parker
Summary: UA. Thomas tente de gagner sa vie en travaillant dans une librairie spécialisée en comics nommée "The Maze" prête à tomber en faillite à tout moment. Et il y a ce mec, cet espèce de blondinet qui passe tous les jours fumer sa clope devant la porte, pour ensuite venir acheter un comics non sans oublier de lui lancer ses remarques sarcastiques qu'il a bien envie de lui faire ravaler.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

Holaaaaa !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, un UA. Alors comment vous dire que je déteste les UA habituellement mais je me suis dit "ALLEZ TENTE" quand j'ai eu l'idée... En espérant que ça va vous plaire ! En tout cas, ça va me changer de "Et à jamais" mon dieuuu ! Un peu de détente, ça ne fait pas de mal haha.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en tout cas, histoire que je sache un peu ce que vous en avez pensé héhé .

Bonne lecture ! :)

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Tout est à James Dashner_

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, Thomas avançait dans les rues peu animée à cette heure ci matinale. Il était à peine sept heures du matin mais comme il avait perdu sa carte de bus, il était bel et bien obligé de faire le trajet jusqu'à la librairie où il travaillait à pied, portant le nom original de « The Maze ». La neige avait pris le dessus sur la ville et d'habitude, le jeune homme adorait quand la neige pointait le bout de son nez mais là... il gelait littéralement de froid et il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : vite se mettre à l'abri et se réchauffer. Écouteurs dans les oreilles, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, se contentant d'avancer de plus en plus vite alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie au fond : faire demi-tour et retourner sous sa couette.

Thomas devait pourtant s'estimer heureux : il adorait les comics et il était entouré de ceux-là toute la journée. Mais son patron, qui se faisait appeler Janson, était un véritable abruti qui ne prenait même pas la peine de venir la majorité du temps. C'était lui qui devait s'occuper de l'ouverture, de la fermeture aussi, mais aussi des comptes, du rangement etc. Ce n'était pas son magasin, et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était tout comme. Mais il n'avait rien à dire parce que c'était lui qui avait voulu travailler là-bas et malgré cela, il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Ayant arrêté le lycée après avoir eu son diplôme, Thomas avait préféré trouver directement un emploi plutôt que de continuer des études car rien ne l'intéressait contrairement à l'opinion de sa mère qui tenait absolument à ce qu'il fasse de grandes études. Et si c'était dans un domaine scientifique, c'était encore mieux ! Mais très vite, elle avait abandonné de voir un jour son fils suivre le destin tout tracé qu'elle voulait pour lui et s'était résignée à le voir partir tous les matins direction ce « magasin miteux » comme elle lui répétait souvent.

D'ailleurs, Thomas vivait toujours chez sa mère plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il pourrait très bien se permettre de louer un petit appartement en ville mais la librairie menaçait toujours de tomber en faillite et il ne pourrait pas prendre ce risque-là. Surtout qu'il connaissait bien sa mère qui était énormément protectrice avec lui et si jamais il venait à quitter la maison familiale sans être sûr de son coup, c'était certain qu'elle allait se vexer ! Malgré leurs désaccords, Thomas aimait profondément sa mère qui l'avait élevé seule. Il n'avait jamais connu son père mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce manque paternel. Peut-être dût au fait que sa mère s'était toujours occupée de lui à la perfection et avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées et surtout dans la musique qui berçait ses oreilles, Thomas remarqua à peine qu'il avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du trajet et qu'il arrivait enfin devant la librairie. Il soupira en remarquant que la porte était fermée. Cela ne l'étonnait plus vraiment à présent mais comme à chaque fois, il ne pût se retenir de râler. Il chercha alors les clés dans les poches de sa veste et ouvrit enfin la porte, entrant avec un soulagement immense. Enfin au chaud ! Il se dirigea machinalement jusqu'à la caisse tout en enlevant sa veste qu'il jeta sur le porte manteau proche de l'entrée. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure allait arriver Janson. Avec un peu de chance, dans l'après-midi mais parfois, il ne venait même pas du tout de la journée. Thomas n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il n'avait au moins pas à supporter sa mauvaise humeur ambiante. Mais il se sentait quelques fois seul dans la librairie. Elle avait beau ne pas être très grande, il commençait à faire le tour de tous les comics à force de passer toutes ses journées ici. Pourtant, il ne s'en lassait pas mais avoir un peu de compagnie de temps en temps ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Thomas pouvait paraître de nature solitaire tant il semblait toujours dans son monde. Il avait toujours eu très peu d'amis et avait perdu les seuls qu'il s'était fait au lycée quand tous s'étaient éparpillés. En effet, il était le seul à être resté dans la ville et peu à peu, ils s'étaient tous perdus de vue. La seule personne qu'il aimait bien était Brenda, une jeune femme qui avait fait travaillé avec lui pendant deux mois l'été dernier et qui se trouvait dans la seule et unique université de la ville. Elle passait quelques fois le voir après ses cours en fin d'après-midi quand ses horaires lui permettaient et ils faisaient tous les deux le trajet pour rentrer ensembles. Ils parlaient toujours de tout et de rien sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Enfin, Brenda parlait beaucoup. Un peu trop même parfois pour le Thomas. Mais il s'y était habitué.

La journée se passa plutôt calmement, comme d'habitude. C'était une journée banale, en somme. Quelques personnes passaient et repartaient sans rien acheter, donnant l'impression à Thomas qu'elles s'étaient perdus en chemin. Il savait que c'était maintenant facile de tout avoir gratuitement grâce à Internet mais lui préférait la sensation de pouvoir laisser ses doigts glisser sur les pages. Il avait même un espoir ce jour-là de ne pas voir débarquer Janson... jusqu'à ce que sonnèrent les quatre heures de l'après-midi. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans une des rangées pour remettre en ordre des comics, il entendit la sonnette bien spécifique du magasin et passa sa tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

« Et merde..., marmonna-t-il en apercevant Janson qui semblait comme à son habitude de mauvaise humeur.

\- Thomas, ici ! Hurla celui-ci. »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la manière dont venait de lui parler Janson mais il n'y faisait même plus attention à vrai dire. Il s'avança vers lui d'un air morose. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de faire des efforts avec lui tout comme l'autre n'en faisait pas.

« Oui ?

\- Rien. »

Thomas lança un sourire forcé au plus âgé, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas faire un meurtre dans les cinq minutes à suivre. Il décida néanmoins d'aller s'occuper dans la réserve histoire de ne pas supporter la tête de son chef plus longtemps. Il entra dans celle-ci et dût bloquer la porte à l'aide d'un carton car il était impossible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur et il était persuadé que Janson n'hésiterait pas à le laisser enfermer dans la pièce si jamais cela devait arriver.

Thomas se trouvait au milieu des cartons depuis un certain temps déjà quand il entendit une nouvelle fois la sonnette retentir. Il pensa tout d'abord au fait que Janson devait être parti sans l'avoir prévenu comme d'habitude quand sa voix grave retentit :

« Thomas, ici ! »

Celui-ci soupira et se résigna à obéir. Il sortit de la réserve et alla demander ce qu'il y avait quand il aperçut qu'un jeune homme se trouvait dans la librairie. Jeune homme qu'il connaissait très bien car c'était un des plus fidèles clients qui achetait un comics toujours. A croire qu'il avait l'argent, mais ce n'était pas le problème de Thomas. Il en ferait de même s'il le pouvait. Non, son seul problème était que ce type... était étrange. Il venait tous les jours fumer sa clope devant « The Maze » avant d'entrer pour arpenter toutes les étagères qu'il devait sûrement connaître par cœur depuis le temps et à chaque fois que Thomas devait aller l'aider (c'était seulement quand il y avait Janson qu'il faisait cela, sinon il le laissait se débrouiller tout seul), il avait le droit à une de ses remarques sarcastiques qui lui donnait envie de lui faire ravaler.

« Va aider le petit garçon là-bas, dit Janson sans aucune discrétion en montrant d'un signe de main le jeune homme qui se trouvait au milieu d'une rangée. »

Le dit « petit garçon » semblait avoir entendu sa réflexion et lança un regard noir à Janson avant de retourner à sa contemplation d'un des comics. Thomas n'avait aucune envie d'aller lui proposer son aide mais il devait tout de même le faire. Il s'approcha alors du jeune homme malgré son envie pressante de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans la réserve.

« Bonjour, je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre son ton le plus poli.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à vouvoyer les clients ? Répliqua le blondinet avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je ne vouvoie pas les petits garçons, rétorqua presque aussitôt Thomas avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Tu me vexerais presque, tiens. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons et Thomas resta planté là, observant chaque fait et geste de l'inconnu en attendant une quelconque réaction ou réponse à sa proposition. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond se tourna vers lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils en l'observant.

« Tu comptes me mater encore combien de temps ? »

Thomas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il venait d'attendre. Il avait déjà passé à ce type plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, il abandonnait parce que cela ne servait à rien de chercher à comprendre. Sauf que là, il y avait Janson qui le surveillait et il devait se montrer poli, courtois, tout ce genre de connerie qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire avec cet espèce d'énergumène qui ne faisait aucun effort.

« Et si on parlait du fait que tu passes tous les jours ici, hum ? Je pourrais presque croire que tu es un stalker, répondit Thomas en prenant un air faussement outré.

\- Un stalker ? Ricana l'autre garçon en l'observant de haut en bas. Je viens ici pour les comics, pas pour toi. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. »

Un autre silence. Thomas aurait très bien pu être vexé s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de l'inconnu. C'était même la première fois qu'ils se parlaient vraiment, enfin qu'ils avaient une discussion qui tenait plus de trente secondes. D'habitude, c'était un simple bonjour, une remarque sarcastique du blond et il partait avec un comics sous le bras. Thomas n'avait jamais cherché vraiment à répliquer parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu temps mais là, il n'allait pas se gêner.

« Ok, bon ça devient gênant là, marmonna celui dont Thomas ne connaissait même pas le prénom. J'essaye te de faire comprendre en douceur que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, alors est-ce que tu peux me laisser choisir en paix s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu crois que si j'avais le choix, je ne serais pas déjà parti ? Répliqua Thomas en prenant une voix basse pour ne pas alerter Janson qui tentait d'écouter leurs conversations à quelques mètres d'eux. Je suis obligé de te coller sinon l'autre va s'exciter la patate pour rien.

\- S'exciter la... quoi ? »

Le blond paraissait ahuri en entendant sa réflexion et Thomas haussa les épaules comme pour lui dire de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Quand il le vit partir dans une autre rangée, il serra les poings et le suivit tout de même en voyant Janson lui faire signe de ne pas le quitter. Et ce petit manège dura au moins une demi-heure. L'inconnu s'amusait à arpenter la librairie tout en lui lançant quelques sourires narquois que Thomas interprétait comme « Je m'ennuie alors je vais t'emmerder un peu ». Au bout d'un moment, Thomas capitula.

« Est-ce que tu peux juste... juste arrêter de marcher partout et choisir le comics que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui trahissait son agacement.

\- Tu devrais te montrer plus sympathique avec les clients. Tu me donnes envie de fuir et n'oublie pas que je suis une des seules personnes à passer encore ici. »

Et avant que Thomas pût répliquer quoi que ce soit, l'inconnu prit un comics sous ses yeux et se dirigea jusqu'à la caisse en accélérant le pas, sans même l'attendre. Il s'empressa alors de le rejoindre et se fit fusiller du regard par Janson pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. L'autre garçon lui tendit un billet qu'il s'empressa d'encaisser avant de lui rendre la monnaie, voulant en finir pour de bon. Il était presque certain qu'il n'aurait plus de client après lui et Janson allait sûrement partir, donc il pourrait en faire de même sans se gêner que ce ne soit pas vraiment l'heure de fermeture.

« Merci..., commença le blond en fixant avec insistance son tee-shirt avant de relever ses yeux vers lui. »

Celui-ci secoua alors légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard de Thomas. Mais au dernier moment, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux et lança de son ton habituellement sarcastique :

« Au fait, le petit garçon s'appelle Newt. »

Thomas avait l'impression qu'il parlait à Janson, et pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui que le dénommé Newt observait en disant cette phrase. Il observa alors la porte se fermer avec ce même tintement si familier et retourna à la caisse comme si de rien n'était. Newt... C'était un prénom bizarre. C'était même la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Qui avait pour idée d'appeler son enfant de cette manière ? Sa mère avait des goûts étranges mais heureusement, elle lui avait donné un prénom vue et revue mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mais en même temps, Newt était aussi étrange dans le genre à passer tous les jours ici acheter un comics, à lui balancer ses sarcasmes. A croire qu'il ne savait pas parler normalement. Bon, Thomas n'était pas mieux dans le genre mais... Quand même, il savait s'arrêter au bout d'un moment !

« Thomas, tu comptes faire l'amour à la caisse encore longtemps ou bouger enfin tes fesses et retourner à la réserve ? »

La voix de Janson le fit immédiatement sortir de ses pensées et il ne se fit pas prier pour aller de nouveau à la réserve en n'oubliant pas de bloquer la porte. Il détestait chaque réflexion que pouvait lui envoyer son chef, surtout qu'il n'y mettait aucune forme, ayant plus l'impression d'être un esclave qu'autre chose. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à venir chaque matin.

Le tintement de la porte quelques minutes plus tard fit souffler d'ennui Thomas. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : retourner chez lui. Il s'attendait alors à tout moment à entendre la voix de Janson l'appeler pour s'occuper de la personne qui se trouvait ici mais rien ne vint. Il se risqua à passer sa tête pour apercevoir ce qui se passait et remarqua que ce n'était rien d'autre que son chef qui était parti sans même prendre la peine de le prévenir. Comme d'habitude. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur la montre qu'il portait à son poignet et il remarqua qu'il avait encore une heure à tuer devant lui.

Après une heure à ranger, trier, souffler, râler, Thomas pût enfin remettre sa veste et fermer la porte de « The Maze » derrière lui tout en frissonnant de froid. La nuit était déjà tombée à cette heure-ci sur la ville, rien de très étonnant vue la saison. Après avoir rangé ses clés, il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour espérer les réchauffer et commença à faire le chemin jusqu'à sa maison. Brenda n'était pas passé aujourd'hui, sûrement qu'elle avait cours et il mit donc ses écouteurs, se laissant bercer par sa musique tout en marchant.

Et il se surprit à se demander si Newt était de nouveau là demain. Sûrement oui, comme d'habitude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond s'obstinait à venir ici encore chaque jour pour acheter un comics alors qu'il pouvait les commander sur Internet. Surtout que Janson n'était pas le plus agréable qui soit et lui-même ne montrait pas une très grande sympathie à son égard comme il lui avait fait remarquer quelques heures auparavant. Thomas ne savait pas pourquoi il cherchait une quelconque raison au fait que Newt venait ici, comme si c'était un miracle de voir encore quelqu'un passer à la librairie. Mais oui, c'en était un. Et le miracle était tombé sur un mec au nom bizarre, aux cheveux blonds, aux allures insupportables et aux sarcasmes parfois déconcertants.

C'était clair à présent, Thomas n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Hola !

Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews, les follows & les fav parce que ça me motive encore plus à écrire alors **MERCI** \o/ Les trois premiers chapitres sont toujours les pires à écrire pour moi alors j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture ! :)

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Tout est à James Dashner_

* * *

« Les clés, Thomas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Donne moi tes clés. »

Depuis près de deux heures, Thomas se baladait dans les rayons de la librairie pour faire semblant de ranger les comics (alors qu'ils étaient déjà tous rangés vue que presque personne ne les toucher mis-à-part lui) devant Janson qui guettait chacun de ses pas. Celui-ci avait apparemment décidé de venir plus souvent faire un tour ici, au grand damne du jeune homme qui avait bien du mal à le supporter depuis toujours. Et voilà que son patron venait de lui demander ses clés !

« J'en ai besoin pour faire la fermeture quand vous déciderez de vous tirer sans me prévenir comme tous les jours, répliqua Thomas. »

Thomas n'avait même pas fait attention au ton qu'il employait avec Janson pour la simple et bonne raison que le plus âgé commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système et de toute façon, il ne réagissait jamais quand il lui adressait la parole de cette manière.

« Allons Thomas, ce n'est pas bien de faire de telles insinuations alors que je fais tout pour que cette librairie tienne encore la route, répondit Janson avec un petit sourire qui ne faisait que l'enlaidir d'avantage.

\- Bien sûr, souffla Thomas en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi voulez-vous mes clés ?

\- Est-ce là une manière de parler à ton cher patron ? »

Le brun observa son dit patron d'un air ahuri tout en remettant en place un comics puis il se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés, n'étant visiblement pas décidé à laisser gagner Janson sur ce coup-là. Il était certain qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole à vrai dire. Alors il ne fallait pas s'étonner de sa méfiance.

Janson haussa un petit sourcil en observant Thomas qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, se contentant d'attendre et de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à enfin lui avouer pourquoi il tenait absolument à avoir ses clés. Et il capitula au bout de quelques secondes en se rendant compte que son employé ne lâcherait pas l'affaire sur ce coup-là. Il soupira en roulant des yeux avant de se décider à prendre de nouveau la parole.

« J'ai perdu les miennes. »

Thomas secoua la tête en l'entendant. Sérieusement ? Et pourquoi n'était-il même pas étonné ? C'était du Janson tout craché. Il avait bien envie de lui balancer un « abruti » particulièrement bien placé mais il ne devait pas lui manquer de respect à ce point-là même si là, c'était plus que tentant pour lui.

« Je vous répète juste que j'ai besoin des miennes pour faire la fermeture alors je vous les passerai à ce moment-là, répondit Thomas d'un ton qui signifiait que la discussion était terminée pour lui sauf que Janson n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir bien compris.

\- Non, Thomas... Tu ne comprends pas... Je les veux maintenant.

\- Et je fais comment pour ce soir ?

\- Je vais aller faire un double et je te les passerai demain.

\- Comme la dernière fois où vous deviez aller chercher une commande et que j'ai du y aller une semaine après à votre place ? »

Les deux hommes commencèrent à partir dans une grande discussion sur les clés et quiconque passerait à cet instant-même et les entendrait dans ce débat fort enrichissant se poserait certainement des questions. Thomas ne voulait pas passer ses clés et Janson, n'ayant aucune confiance à celui-ci. Il commençait à le connaître depuis le temps qu'il travaillait ici et à chaque fois, il se faisait avoir alors pas cette fois.

« SI TU NE ME PASSES PAS TES CLÉS TOUT DE SUITE, JE LE DIS A TA MÈRE ! »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux et observa Janson, rouge de colère. C'était une menace digne des enfants se trouvant encore en maternelle, et pourtant cela marchait très bien sur lui pour la simple et bonne raison que sa mère n'hésiterait pas à lui passer un savon si elle savait qu'il avait désobéi à son patron. Il l'entendait déjà lui dire « _Voilà Thomas, les grandes études te seraient allés mieux !_ » et « _Tu aurais dû m'écouter, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi !_ » et il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans ce sujet assez fâcheux avec sa mère. A contre cœur, il sortit les clés de sa poche et les tendit à Janson qui s'empressèrent de les prendre avec un air victorieux sur le visage avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Thomas le suivit en se demandant à quoi il jouait et quand Janson ouvrit la porte et lui montra d'un signe, il eût peur de comprendre.

« La journée est finie, Thomas. Profites-en pour te reposer un peu, tu m'as l'air à cran en ce moment ! Lui lança Janson avec un sourire narquois que le brun avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler.

\- C'est seulement deux heures de l'après-midi, protesta Thomas en devinant que de toute façon il n'avait rien à dire comme c'était l'autre qui avait ses clés maintenant.

\- Du balais, oust !

\- Mais il y a des gens qui vont peut-être passer... »

Thomas n'était pas crédible et il le comprit quand Janson éclata d'un grand rire faussement joyeux en le fixant comme s'il était le dernier des crétins. Il pensait fortement à Newt à ce moment-là pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était encore le seul à passer et qu'il allait sûrement se retrouver comme un idiot devant le magasin fermé pour la première fois. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème à vrai dire mais quand c'était le seul client encore fidèle... Autant essayer de le garder encore un peu. Il se résigna néanmoins à obéir à Janson et prit sa veste avant de sortir de la librairie non sans jeter un regard noir à l'énergumène qui lui servait de patron.

« Passe le bonjour à ta mère de ma part ! Lui dit Janson en fermant la porte de la librairie avant de partir d'un pas pressé de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- C'est ça..., marmonna Thomas. »

Puis il se rendit compte que Janson n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé et il voulut l'appeler pour le rattraper mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement. Thomas bouillonnait intérieurement, n'ayant qu'une envie : dire ses quatre vérités à son patron totalement inconscient. Que devait-il faire ? Rester dans la librairie jusqu'à ce que Janson se décide à revenir (et cela pouvait parfois être dans quelques jours seulement) ou partir et laisser la librairie aux mains de n'importe qui qui passait par là ? De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à ce magasin alors... Et ce n'était pas son soucis si Janson était un crétin né.

Il faisait aussi froid que hier et le jeune homme était bien décidé à rentrer chez lui. Il commença alors à marcher le long du trottoir, les mains dans les poches et arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant chez lui. Sa mère travaillait à cette heure-ci, il allait donc se retrouver tout seul et il sortit les clés se trouvant dans la poche arrière de son jean. Thomas tenta d'introduire la clé dans la serrure mais il avait beau insisté, rien n'y faisait. Elle n'était pas décidée à rentrer. Il fronça les sourcils en observant la clé et sentit son corps se raidir quand il se rendit compte de sa connerie.

« Mais quel con ! S'écria-t-il en regardant la clé de plus près. »

Il avait bel et bien donné les clés de sa maison à Janson au lieu des clés de la librairie. Et Thomas n'eût qu'une envie à cet instant-même : sauter de son propre toit.

 **.**

Au lieu d'attendre sa mère qui ne revenait que le soir, Thomas avait décidé de rebrousser son chemin jusqu'à la librairie qu'il avait fermé pour de bon avant d'envoyer un message à Brenda pour lui demander à quelle heure celle-ci finissait. Elle n'allait pas tarder à sortir de son dernier cours alors il allait en profiter pour passer la voir directement à l'université. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui venait le chercher... Janson lui avait bien dit que sa journée était terminée et pour une fois, il n'avait aucune envie de rester à la librairie et s'ennuyer ferme en espérant voir un client arriver.

Thomas se dirigeait donc vers la seule et unique université de cette ville, espérant juste ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. Une fois arrivée devant celle-ci, il attendit tout en faisant semblant de regarder son portable alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire dessus. Il réfléchissait en même temps à comment régler le problème de ses clés parce que connaissant sa mère, s'il lui disait qu'il les avait donné à Janson au lieu des clés de la librairie, elle allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il n'était pas le genre de type à vraiment faire attention et il ne faisait que le prouver d'autant plus à l'heure actuelle.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Thomas attendait Brenda dans le froid, se demandant ce qu'elle fichait alors que certains commençaient déjà à sortir, quand une voix masculine se fit attendre non loin de lui.

« Et après c'est moi le stalker ! »

Thomas entendit un petit rire moqueur et ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Newt. Il rangea aussitôt son portable tout en l'observant avec un sourcil haussé. Il n'avait aucune idée que celui-ci étudiait ici aussi... Mais après tout, il ne le connaissait pas et puis ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

« Que veux-tu, je ne peux déjà plus me passer de toi, répliqua Thomas d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je vois ça. T'attends qui, ta copine ?

\- Les gens qui posent cette question sont souvent ceux qui veulent savoir d'une manière qu'ils croient discrète si la personne à qui ils parlent est célibataire ou non.

\- Merde, tu m'as eu, répondit Newt avec un sérieux déconcertant. »

Newt sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en plaça une entre ses lèvres avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur tout en lui en tendant une. Thomas se contenta de hocher la tête car il ne fumait pas et l'autre garçon haussa les épaules avant de ranger son paquet et de s'allumer la sienne à l'aide de son briquet.

« Et donc, tu attends qui ? Insista Newt avec un sourire indéchiffrable pour Thomas.

\- Une amie, Brenda.

\- Et tu ne devrais pas être à la librairie à cette heure-ci ? »

Thomas souffla en observant le blond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci se mettait soudainement à lui adresser la parole d'une manière presque normale alors que hier encore, il lui lançait des remarques ironiques sur sa manière de faire avec les clients. Peut-être Newt essayait seulement d'être sympathique mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant avec lui. Il lui trouvait des airs insupportables depuis toujours et cela n'allait pas lui passer uniquement parce qu'il avait décidé de se la jouer autrement aujourd'hui.

« J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire en fait, répondit avec naturel Thomas tout en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur. »

Newt tirait sur sa cigarette et la mit entre ses doigts alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage.

« N'oublie pas que je suis le seul à encore vouloir mettre mes pieds là-dedans alors j'aime autant savoir si elle est fermée, répliqua-t-il sans lâcher du regard le brun. »

Thomas avait presque oublié ce léger détail, presque. Parce qu'il était bel et bien conscient que Newt était le seul à acheter des comics dans cette librairie qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à fermer pour de bon un jour ou l'autre. Il voulût lui répondre mais d'autres personnes se mirent à sortir de l'université et un asiatique s'avançait vers eux. Celui-ci se planta au côté de Newt et se mit à l'observer de haut en bas sans aucune gêne.

« C'est qui ce tocard ? Demanda l'inconnu à Newt sous les yeux de Thomas qui avait du mal à réaliser que c'était lui qui venait de se faire appeler de cette manière.

\- C'est Thomas, un type qui travaille à la librairie de comics.

\- Il a vraiment l'air d'un tocard.

\- Minho, quand est-ce que tu apprendras à te tenir en société ?

\- Je suis là, dit soudainement Thomas en faisant un petit signe de la main aux deux autres garçons qui ricanaient bêtement sans faire attention à sa présence. »

Thomas jugea le dit Minho comme étant ce genre de type qui se croyait au-dessus des autres et qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en se fichant totalement de l'avis des autres. Et disons les choses clairement, il n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire traiter de tocard par le premier venu. Il ne se demandait même pas comment Newt connaissait son prénom, sûrement grâce à Janson qui le gueulait à tout bout de champ. Et il ne lui tardait plus qu'une chose à présent : que Brenda arrive au plus vite car il n'allait pas pouvoir se la fermer bien longtemps.

« Bon, on y va ? Dit Minho à s'adressant toujours uniquement à son ami.

\- Ouais. »

Thomas fût soulagé de savoir que les deux autres allaient s'en aller, surtout qu'il venait d'apercevoir Brenda dans la foule des étudiants en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il les ignora donc royalement quand ils décidèrent de partir mais la voix de Newt retentit une dernière fois à ses oreilles.

« T'as intérêt à être à la librairie demain, c'est la sortie d'un nouveau comics de DC. »

Thomas se contenta de lui lancer un regard indifférent et Newt lui répondit par cet espèce de sourire moqueur qu'il ne supportait pas. La minutes d'après, il se retrouva enfin seul et Brenda quitta le jeune homme avec lequel elle était pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama Brenda avec un grand sourire. »

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue et Thomas lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à prendre le chemin jusqu'à chez eux. Ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre alors autant en profiter, surtout qu'elle était une des rares personnes à qui il parlait dans cette ville. Lui allait devoir attendre devant lui le retour de sa mère mais au moins, il avait un peu réussi à s'occuper pendant cette journée même s'il n'avait plus les clés de chez lui.

« Tu connais Newt et Minho ? Le questionna Brenda avec une curiosité évidente sur le chemin.

\- Non, seulement Newt. Enfin connaître est un grand mot, c'est encore le seul client de la librairie. Pourquoi, tu les connais ?

\- Minho s'engueule tout le temps avec Jorge, celui avec qui tu m'as sûrement vu sortir de l'université. Alors disons que mes relations avec lui ne sont pas au beau fixe. »

Thomas n'était pas étonné que Brenda ne s'entende pas avec Minho. En même temps, si l'asiatique s'amusait à traiter de tocard tout ceux qu'il croisait, alors c'était certain que peu de personne pouvait le supporter. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme sans cesser de marcher.

« Et Newt ?

\- C'est le seul à réussir à calmer Minho quand il part dans ses crises de diva. Il est sympa. Un peu emmerdeur quelques fois sur les bords, mais sympa. »

Thomas ne pût retenir son rire en entendant son amie comparer Minho à une diva. C'était vrai que aujourd'hui, Newt lui avait paru presque sympathique. Presque, il ne fallait pas non plus trop lui en demander. Mais dés que son meilleur ami était arrivé, il l'avait de nouveau trouvé tout simplement insupportable. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les personnes totalement différentes quand elles étaient sans des amis et avec des amis. Et c'était l'impression que lui avait donné Newt, _différent_. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il pensait de Newt. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était d'une grande importante. Il était ce foutu vendeur dans une librairie qui allait tomber en faillite dans peu de temps, et lui le seul client qui s'obstinait à se ramener tous les jours pour acheter un comics. Ni plus, ni moins. Et c'était très bien de cette manière.

« Ça se passe bien à la librairie ? Comment ça se fait que tu pouvais venir me chercher ? Enchaîna Brenda qui comme d'habitude avait du mal à s'arrêter quand elle était lancée.

\- Longue histoire..., souffla Thomas. »

Mais il se décida tout de même à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Janson, la manière dont il avait inversé les clés, et qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé hors de chez lui. Il suffisait de voir le visage de Brenda pour comprendre qu'elle se retenait de rire de sa bêtise et quand elle se décida enfin à le faire, Thomas lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avant de rire à son tour. Comme disait ce cher Minho, aujourd'hui, il avait bel et bien été un tocard de première mesure.


End file.
